Rogue Robin
by J20TWENTY
Summary: One-Shot. My own version of Apprentice Part 1. Hints of RobStar and RaeBB.


This is another one-shot story, but this time about Robin. Don't forget to review this and my other stories too. I appreciate all reviews and accept criticism if its constructive. Just don't flame me for no reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Robin stared down in horror at the body that lay before him. The security guard looked young, barely twenty years old. The body was contorted in unnatural angles on the hard floor, some thirty feet below him. Robin felt giddy; his whole world was crumbling around him before his very eyes.

He didn't mean to do it, it was an accident. His kick threw him off the balcony; he didn't even have the time to save him. He was Slade's apprentice now, but he still couldn't kill anyone. He wouldn't let himself, but what had he done now? He closed his eyes, but all he could see was the young man. He had his whole life ahead of him and Robin had taken it away from him in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, the sirens went off. Stunning him for a second he quickly regained his composure and headed for his exit. He would have to deal with it later, but he didn't know how. His life as a Titan was over now, even if he could go back. His friends lived without knowledge of the fact that they were infected with machines, ready to kill them if Robin didn't do Slade's every command.

He heard his footsteps echo down the corridor, taunting him. He heard the distant voices of the police officers down the corridor behind him. Not wanting to linger anymore he jumped through an open window down into the alleyway, and down to his new home with Slade.

He leant up against the wall of the new hideout, gasping for air. His lungs burned with the constant exertion of running. He knew the Titans were tracking him; they wouldn't give up until the murderer had been caught. Just like it taught them, he thought. The irony wasn't lost on him, but the situation was just too bad to comprehend.

The shrill birdcall above him signaled that he had been seen. Beast Boy's eyes could see everything in the dark, even in the shadows. Robin tilted his eyes up, spying the green hawk high above him. If Beast Boy's here then the other Titans will be too, he thought. He could here someone talking in the shadows to the right of him. It sounded like a girls voice.

"Friends, the awful man must be over here somewhere" came a sweet voice, echoing down the alley. It's Starfire's sweet voice, he thought sadly. He slowly crept out of the shadows, ready to make it run for it. He suddenly became aware of another presence behind him. He turned quickly, seeing Raven standing behind him. She couldn't recognize him because of the mask that covered his face.

"Titans, he's over here!" she shouted, alerting the other Titans to his presence. He spun around to hear the heavy thud of metallic feet on the concrete. He saw his friend Cyborg just in time as he charged him. Dodging the attack, he jumped up high over Cyborg's shoulders. As he came down, he aimed a kick to the metal man's back. With the combined force of the kick and his own momentum he smashed hard into the wall.

Suddenly, a line of black light streaked across the alleyway towards him. He just avoided it in time, but as he straightened up a green hawk came thundering down from the sky. Hitting him in the shoulder, Robin was pushed forward towards the wall. He stifled a shout as he rubbed his shoulder. Two more attacks of black magic came from Raven, snapping Robin out of his daze. He dodged the first but the second one grazed his arm, cutting his suit.

A cry from the green hawk alerted Robin as Beast Boy came down for another attack. Ready for this one, he aimed his small cannon attached to his arm at the green bird. Dodging the first few blasts, they proved too much for Beast Boy as the fifth shot burned his wing. He came tumbling down, hitting the floor hard. Reverting back to his normal form he shook his head slightly before losing consciousness. Robin heard a gasp from Raven who was standing behind him. He turned quickly to find Raven panting heavily, her usual purple eyes fading to a vicious blood red. He spun around quickly, only to find two green starbolts pummel the earth before him and blocking his path.

Robin could feel himself being pulled up to the air by Ravens magic. In her blind fury she failed to notice Robin fire his cannon at her in an attempt to get free. Not reacting quick enough she got caught by several blasts, sending her back into the bins nearby. She gasped in pain slightly, her head nodding as she joined Beast Boy in an unconscious state. Robin looked remorsefully at his fallen friends. They would be alright but he needed to get out of here. As he ran down the smashed up alleyway, he was met by a pair of furious green eyes. The green hurt his eyes slightly, blinking at the sudden change in light.

"Now, you fiend you will pay for what you did to that man!" she cried, charging up her starbolts. Robin quickly jumped at her, pushing her aside with his superior speed. He jumped up a nearby drain pipe, shimmying his way up the building. He tried to make his way to the roof, and hopefully escape that way. He looked back down at the chasing Starfire, her eyes still burning with fury. She was gaining on him, her superior aerial skills helping her.

As he reached the roof, he jumped to the nearby building, eluding Starfire's grasp. He hit the roof running, his adrenalin pumping him up. Starbolts continued to rain down on him in Starfire's blind fury. She's gonna hurt somebody, Robin thought.

He turned around, skidding as he dodged the latest starbolt. He faced his attacker, ready to fight. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to stop her fury. He aimed his cannon, taking special aim at weak points like her arms. If she couldn't use her starbolts then she shouldn't be too much trouble, he thought. He fired twice, the first missing but the second hit her on the arm. Holding her right arm, she let loose one last attack. The bolt took Robin by surprise, heading straight for him. He jumped but it was too late, the bolt grazed his mask and tearing it. The mask fell in tatters onto the floor as Robin vainly tried to restore it.

Sensing his distraction, Starfire nose dived at an unsuspecting Robin. He spun around to stand face to face with an approaching Sarfire. She suddenly gasped, recognizing the man who stood before her. Coming to a stop, she stood in front of him, not daring to breathe. She felt her eyes water up as she clenched her fist.

"Who are you? And why do you look like Robin?" she asked in vain, trying to fool herself.

"Because I am Robin, or used to be" he replied, turning away from her. She took a step towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Robin shuddered slightly at her touch, scolding himself for enjoying it.

"But, why?" she asked tentatively. She kept her hand on his shoulder, trying to support him.

"It's complicated" he lied, not wanting to tell her the truth. He could hear Slade's voice in his ear, ordering him to finish her off. Ignoring him, he continued.

"I can't explain now, Star" he said, breaking away from her grasp. He took a few steps forward away from her. She didn't relent and she kept following him.

"If not now, when? When you commit another crime?" she asked, hurt. He stopped, thinking it through. I should just go, he thought.

"Please Robin, I want to help. Think of all the fun we have had together as friends? Surely you cannot turn your back on them?" she asked, clutching at straws. She didn't want to accept the fact that Robin was working for Slade and he had actually killed a man. But Robin kept on walking, towards the edge of the building.

"Robin. What about the man you killed?" she cried out desperately. Small tears were forming in her eyes, but she kept her nerve. Robin stopped, his mind was torn in two. He wanted to go back, but je couldn't. Slade was holding them hostage and he had just done something worse, he had killed someone. He couldn't be a Titan anymore, and now all he could do was work for Slade and pray the Titans could take them down.

"Star, I've got to go" he said quietly, barely above a whisper. He suddenly broke out into a run to the edge of the building. He pulled his grappling hook out ready to jump to the next one.

"Robin, wait! You cannot leave me, not now" she cried out, letting her tears flow down her cheeks. Robin paused, still ignoring Slade's voice I his ear. His constant threats were agitating Robin now, and he had to move quickly.

"I'm sorry Star" he said turning to her "But my hands are a little too stained to hold you now"

With that he dived off the edge of the building to the next one. He could hear Starfire's pleading voice behind him, breaking his heart. Resolving himself he quickened his pace, leaving his former life behind along with his only love.

It was a while before Starfire stopped crying, only a slight sniffle could be heard. She regained herself, and decided to find her friends. She flew down the building t the alleyway where they had found Robin. She could notice Cyborg's hulking frame, sitting next to Raven. In her arms she held Beast Boy who was still a little dazed. She stroked his hair trying to ease the pain, as she helped him to his feet once they had seen Starfire.

"Starfire, what happened?" asked Raven, prying her eyes of Beast Boy to look at her sullen face. Starfire only stifled a cry at looked at them all slowly.

"Sit down friends, I have bad news to tell you all" she said, heartbroken and hurt.


End file.
